The Circus of Blood
by I Am A Freaking Epic Ninja
Summary: Rose is a talented acrobat who has just joined the Cirque du Sang. Here she finds new friends, true love, and a world she will never forget. Written for Banner Bunnies. Review!
1. Auditions!

As I was driving, I immediately caught sight of the large, red and black striped circus tent. I made a turn and pulled up at the circus's makeshift parking lot. Many families were already buying tickets and entering the enormous tent.

I quickly took a look at the large sign hovering above the entryway. _Cirque du Sang_. This was it.

Readjusting my pony tail, I stepped out of my car, carefully making sure I didn't lock my keys inside. When I was sure my keys were safely tucked away in my pocket, I walked over to the gaudy ticket booth. There was a red headed kid -about the same age as me- managing it.

"Mason, right?" I asked. Mason looked up at me as he put away the remainder of the tickets that hadn't been sold.

"That's me." He said smugly.

"I'm Rose Hathaway." I told him. "I'm here for an audition…?"

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "You're _that_ Rose! Come with me."

Mason stepped out of the ticket booth and locked it.

"Could never be too cautious." He winked, and we were on our way.

Mason led me to the side of the tent, where there was an extension of tent, built to create makeshift rooms and quarters. As we walked past, I could see girls in sparkles and feathers, rushing to head into the circus tent.

I saw a pair of ten-year old Chinese twins wearing nude full length leotards. The sides of their leotards were designed with an emerald green, fire-like design.

"That's Eli and Ali. They're our Chinese acrobats." Mason told me. "They're amazing."

I gulped. In the world of gymnasts and acrobats, Chinese ones were _the best_. What if I didn't make this audition?

I'd been trained by my mother as an acrobat since I was a toddler. We were both very talented, but not as talented as the Chinese acrobats we'd seen on the internet and TV.

"So, what are you auditioning for?" asked Mason.

"Well, the flyer said you guys needed an assistant ringmaster and a new acrobat, so, I'm just gonna take whatever's available." I told him.

"Assistant ringmaster, eh?" said Mason thoughtfully. "That's a good position. Belikov needs an assistant in there; all of the circuses have sexy female ones nowadays. Oh, speak of the devil."

We stopped in front of a man- and judged by his attire, he was the ringmaster. He was wearing a red jacket, black polo shirt, black dress pants, and a gold-half mask covering the upper portion of his face. On top of his head was a black top hat, with a red ribbon in the middle.

"Hey, Belikov." Mason greeted. "Here's the Hathaway girl who called up for an audition."

"Hello, Rose." He nodded in my direction. "I'm Dimitri. Just meet me inside the tent after the show, when everything's already been cleaned up. We'll see how you do then. Mason, take care of her for now."

Mason saluted him. "Aye, aye, sir!"

Dimitri chuckled. "Well, I need to go and start the show already."

"Ciao!" I said as I and Mason walked away.

"So…" I asked. "What do we do now?"

"We watch the show!" Mason said enthusiastically. "Come on, I'll get you in."

Ten minutes later, we were eating popcorn in the front row. The ring was still dark, since the show hadn't started yet. I and Mason had been talking and joking around to pass the time.

"Man, I hope you get in." Mason mused. "You're really fun to hang out with."

"Oh, I'm sure I will." I said cockily, flipping my hair.

Mason's eyes gleamed. "I hope you're ready for Cirque du Sang."

"The question is, is Cirque du Sang ready _for me_?"

The show started then. The lights suddenly came to life, to reveal Dimitri standing in the middle of the ring, this time holding a whip.

Dimitri made a very short opening speech, then cracked his whip.

"That's our special opening signature." Mason informed me. "It tells the others that the show is starting."

A shirtless boy with pale skin and dark hair came forward then, holding two sticks, both of which were on fire.

Dimitri made a move, and all the lights went off, so we could all see the fire clearly.

The boy played with the fire for a bit, then tipped his head back, and put the flaming stick in his mouth. We all gasped as the flames disappeared into his mouth.

After ten more minutes of his amazing performance, a tall man came in the ring next, wearing normal magician garb. Next to him was a dark haired woman who looked like she could be related to the fire eating boy. She was beautiful, but had scarring on the side of her face. She wore a deep blue corset, black stockings, and deep blue skirt made of feathers.

Dimitri introduced them as The Great Moore, and his lovely assistant, Tasha.

The magician's act lasted fifteen minutes, and many more acts followed after. It included the acrobat twins from earlier, clowns, a pair of trapeze, a woman riding a circus horse, and many more. I and Mason had a really good time.

I hung around after the show was over. Mason had to leave- he had "business" to take care of.

Dimitri came up to me then, wearing simple jeans ,a t-shirt, and- surprise, surprise- a duster.

"Rose?" He asked. "You ready."

"Yeah." I put down my empty popcorn and followed him outside. We stopped in front of a very messy room- there were costumes, shoes, and make-up everywhere.

"First off: which position are you going for?" asked Dimitri.

I shrugged. "Depends on what you have."

Dimitri thought for a moment, then picked up a clipboard off a table in the room.

"We have open positions for assistant ringmaster, acrobat,… and that's it." Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me. Was I the only one who couldn't do that?

"I'd like to go for both." I said. "I've been training in acrobatics since I was a kid."

Dimitri nodded, and we went back into the ring. He made me demonstrate all of my abilities for him, and next thing I knew, he was congratulating me.

"You're good." He commented. "And you got both jobs. Congratulations."

I made a whoop, but then fell out of my scorpion position.

Dimitri laughed. "Come on, it's time to introduce you to everybody."


	2. Dinner and Introductions

**Me: Hello, Everybody! Due to certain review telling me to update- *cough* RoseRozaHathawayBelikov *cough*- I have decided to honor your wishes and update!**

***Everybody cheers***

**Me: Now, Rose! Please do the disclaimer!**

**Rose: *groans* LoveKagome2 does not own Vampire Academy, 'cause if she did, Dimitri would never have become a Strigoi and Tasha would have died of some mysterious disease that has no cure. Can I go now?**

**Me: Yes, you can. Shoo! On with the show! *cracks whip***

We went into large room with two long tables covered food in the back. Everybody was either eating, or talking. The talking, however, stopped when I and Dimitri entered.

"Everyone, we have a new addition to our family." Dimitri said. "This is Rose, and she is our new acrobat, and will be my assistant in the ring."

At that moment, almost everybody got up and tried to talk to me. There were questions left and right, asking me how old I was, my interests, if I'd already watched Twilight… the list was endless.

I heard a little laugh from the back. It was from a tall, slim, blonde with green eyes.

"Come on guys," she said. "Give her the chance to answer you first."

When everybody had gotten off me, she came over and shook my hand.

"Hey Rose," she said. "I'm Lissa. Want to eat with me?"

After we had gotten our food, we sat across from each other at a table, with her next to the fire-eating boy from earlier.

"This is my boyfriend," Lissa said. "Christian."

"Hey," was all Christian said.

Lissa rolled her eyes at him, then kissed his cheek.

"So," she asked. "How old are you?"

"Just turned eighteen last week." I said.

"Cool!" Lissa exclaimed. "My birthday is in two months!"

I smiled. "That's great."

After we had finished eating, Lissa told me she had to introduce everyone else to me.

Introduce?

"Hi," said Tasha. "You know me already, I'm Ethan's assistant."

"Who's Ethan…?" I asked.

"Ah, he's my husband. I think you'd know him as The Great Moore, but really, he's just Ethan."

Tasha pointed to a man with ginger hair and soft green eyes.

"That's him." she told me, and went on her way.

We then came upon a girl with blonde hair darker than Lissa's, amber eyes, and gold lily tattoo on her cheek.

"I'm Sydney." She said. "It's very nice to meet you. I work at the trapeze. Oh, you should talk to Eli and Ali. Your also an acrobat, right? Right this way…"

I looked at Lissa with questioning look. She only shrugged in response, so we followed Sydney.

She led us to the Chinese twins, who were giggling over their food.

"Hi!" said one of them, in an adorable Chinese accent. "Name's Eli, and this is my sister, Ali! You?"

The way she pronounced "sister" sound like "sistah". I also noticed that Eli's eyes were green, while Ali's were blue.

"I'm Rose." I said. "Sydney told me I should talk to you…?"

"Ooh!" Ali exclaimed. "We should! We should!"

They immediately sat me down in front of them, and Lissa watched on with amusement.

"Do you know aerial silk act? We don't have enough acrobats for that! Are you willing to do it? We always wanted one!" the twins told me excitedly.

"No, not really…" I told them regretfully. "But I'm willing to learn, if you'll teach me how."

"Yay!" said Ali. "We teach, we teach! So excited, yeah!"

Their accents and broken English was so adorable, I was worried I might start puking rainbows and candies.

"Okay…" I said, suddenly not sure. What were they going to do to me?

"We start tomorrow, at practice!" Ali exclaimed. "So, where are you sleeping?"

"She'll stay with me." Lissa assured them. "Rose, you can stay in my trailer. We're going to travel again in a week, so you have to move in fast, and call your parents."

"I'll do it tonight." I told her. "My Mom and Dad already know, anyways, so everything's packed and ready. Now I just have to haul it over here."

"Okay." Lissa smiled. "Oh, I'm so excited!"

"Me too." I told her.

I wasn't lying, either.

Hey, I made a trailer for this fanfic! Please watch it!

.com/watch?v=9em5uUq3BJY&feature=

Also, I'm not updating until I get ten reviews! So go click that button down there, because I need TEN reviews to get me typing! Go on! Or no updates AT ALL!


End file.
